


Back from Rhodes

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: What if Sean hadn’t died?





	Back from Rhodes

You remember holding a bucket of water, and then your soaked feet.  
Bill and Arthur stormed in the camp shouting for Ms. Grimshaw. You followed the commotion to see what that was all about. And you wish you didn’t.   
You could actually feel something happening to your chest, like someone placed a hand around your heart and squeezed it. Air couldn’t get to your lungs as you sobbed. Sean was shot, Sean was shot.  
It took a while until someone came to check on you, but you couldn’t even focus on what was going on with you.  
“Go help Sean, please!!” you asked to Charles, or was it Javier? Your mind wouldn’t absorb the reality you were in.   
You paced back and forth, Arthur trying to tell you that the boy would be alright, that it looked bad but it didn’t hit any vital organs.  
You wished to make yourself useful, so you headed towards were they were treating Sean and grabbed a bucket full of bloody rags. You didn’t have the courage to take a single look at him, you just kept praying for him to make it.  
As you washed the red-stained cloths, your mind kept racing back to the moments you two had together.   
“Oh lord, he is too young, please don’t take him away from me” you kept sobbing to no one in particular, your knuckles turning into wounds as you rubbed the blood that wouldn’t come off the rags.  
“Girl, I think you should say your goodbyes now.” It was Reverend Swanson, he said those words wishing he would be anywhere else in the world. “It’s not looking good.”  
You rushed back to the medical tent just to find Sean breathing weakly, a thin warm breath leaving his mouth. With your hands placed on his forehead you tried speaking, but you could only weep for your valentine.   
“He is not in pain, honey.” Said Abigail placing a hand on your shoulder “You need to help him go as peacefully as he can.”  
“Don’t die on me” you said, refusing to let him go “Please Sean, stay with me.”  
The many books you read lead you to believe that this is the moment where he would open his eyes and kiss you like crazy. That did not happen. But he also did not die either. So you kept your faith, and kept telling Sean to hold on, for you.

You worked yourself to the bone, it was the only thing that prevented scary thoughts to get ahold of your mind. You spent every free moment by his side, checking if his breathing was normal, if the wounds were dressed properly.  
You became an expert at cleaning his wound, giving him pasty food. But he never opened his eyes.  
“Love?” Sean said, in a weak voice.  
Words couldn’t describe how happy you felt. It was like you were leaving in slow motion to this very moment.  
“I’m here, Sean.” You said with tears falling in his chest.  
“Don’t cry my love, I’m alright.” You placed a careful kiss on his forehead “Thanks to you. Now stop crying, I’m not dead.”  
“Don’t you ever scare me like this again, you fool” you said trying to sound mad, but genuinely too relieved to be so.  
“Oh no darlin, you’ll have to put up with me for a long time.”


End file.
